The Munsters Season One
The Munsters First Season is the first season of The Munsters. The first season lasted from 1964 to 1965 with 38 episodes. There are two different openings from the first season. One has Herman coming out from Spot's lair while the second has Herman coming down the stairs. 00.01: My Fair Munster - Unaired Filmed in color. Joan Marshall appears as Phoebe, the original name for Lily. Happy Derman appears as Eddie. This "presentation" version was used by Universal Studios to sell the show to the networks. The episode is incomplete and was 16 minutes in length and in color (later cut to just over 13 minutes) 00.02: My Fair Munster - Unaired A second version of the pilot, filmed in black and white. Some scenes from this episode were re-shot and a newly edited version was aired as the second episode of the first season. Yvonne De Carlo and Butch Patrick make their first appearances as Lily and Eddie. This pilot was used by CBS to sell the show to advertisers. 01.01: Munster Masquerade - September 24, 1964 Marilyn's boyfriend, Tom Daily, invites the Munster clan to a masquerade party at his parent's house. Eddie remains at home with Mrs. Morton as his sitter. Marilyn goes as Priscilla, Lily is Little Bo Peep, Grandpa is Napoleon and Herman is King Arthur in a suit of shining armor. 01.02: My Fair Munster - October 1, 1964 Concerned over Marilyn's difficulty in keeping boyfriends, Grandpa cooks up a love potion and slips it into her oatmeal. But when Marilyn refuses to eat breakfast, the potion ends up in the wrong mouths. 01.03: Walk on the Mild Side - October 8, 1964 Suffering from insomnia caused by high electrical bills, Herman begins going on midnight walks which leads the locals to freak out about a monster terrorizing the park. Meanwhile, Grandpa invents an "enlarging machine" in order to help Eddie grow taller. 01.04: Rock-A-Bye Munster - October 15, 1964 Herman and Grandpa eavesdrop on Lily and Marilyn and get the impression that Lily is pregnant. But the playmate whom she is expecting for Eddie is just Dr. Dudley's son, Elmer. 01.05: Pike's Pique - October 22, 1964 The city's gas department wants to run a pipeline 25 feet under the Munster's house, where at that level, it runs straight into Grandpa's laboratory. 01.06: Low-Cal Munster - October 29, 1964 Herman wants to attend a reunion of his Army buddies, but he cannot fit into his uniform. Since Lily does not want him to go, they make a deal that if Herman can lose enough weight to fit into the uniform, she will allow him to attend. Unfortunately, Herman starts his diet just as Thanksgiving is approaching--and a hunger-stricken Herman can be potentially dangerous.... 01.07: Tin Can Man - November 5, 1964 Eddie is in danger of being expelled from school. His only chance to prevent this is doing a great project for the school's science fair. 01.08: Herman the Great - November 12, 1964 After Herman decides he must start to put some money aside for Eddie's college education, he takes a job as a professional wrestler called the Masked Marvel, after he demonstrates his superhuman strength for Eddie's friend, the son of a pro wrestling manager. 01.09: Knock Wood, Here Comes Charlie - November 19, 1964 Herman's twin brother Charlie, a fast-talking con artist, comes to town and ends up staying at the Munster home against Herman's wishes and tries to bilk Lily out of the money that was left to her by selling her a worthless "invention" that separates uranium from sea water. 01.10: Autumn Croakus - November 26, 1964 Feeling lonely, Grandpa contacts a matrimonial agency that promises to find him a mate. The agency sends over an attractive elderly woman who proves not to be quite as harmless as she looks. 01.11: The Midnight Ride of Herman Munster - December 3, 1964 Herman falls asleep in the back of his car, leaving the keys in the ignition, just as the car is stolen by a couple of bank robbers who are unaware that Herman is lying in the back seat. 01.12: The Sleeping Cutie - December 10, 1964 In an attempt to cure Marilyn of insomnia, Grandpa accidentally gives her a Sleeping Beauty potion - and she now cannot wake up until she is kissed by a prince. 01.13: Family Portrait - December 17, 1964 The Munsters have been chosen by Event magazine as the average American family. Insulted by being labeled average, Grandpa disappears, jeopardizing the photo opportunity and the prize money that accompanies it. 01.14: Grandpa Leaves Home - December 24, 1964 Grandpa feels neglected and decides to move out. Herman and Lily believe it to be a mere ploy to get attention and expect that he will soon come slinking back. 01.15: Herman's Rival - December 31, 1964 Lily thinks that Herman has lost his savings to a bad investment when, in fact, he lent it to her brother, the Wolf Man. 01.16: Grandpa's Call of the Wild - January 7, 1965 Herman takes the family on a camping trip, and Grandpa turns himself into a wolf to run with other wolves over the countryside, but he ends up picked up by the park rangers. 01.17: All-Star Munster - January 14, 1965 Herman goes to Marilyn's college to straighten out a tuition matter. In searching for the dean's office, he wanders into the gym and is mistaken for a basketball star who is supposed to tryout that day. 01.18: If a Martian Answers, Hang Up - January 21, 1965 When Herman fools around with a ham radio in Grandpa's dungeon, he believes mistakenly that he has actually contacted Martians. 01.19: Eddie's Nickname - January 28, 1965 Eddie wants to quit school because all the kids there call him Shorty. Grandpa tries to brew a potion to make Eddie grow six inches overnight. 01.20: Bats of a Feather - February 4, 1965 Eddie needs an impressive pet to take to the school pet fair. When Igor the bat gets insulted by one of Herman's wisecracks and flies away, Grandpa changes himself into a bat to impersonate Igor. 01.21: Don't Bank on Herman - February 11, 1965 When Herman and Grandpa go to the bank to make a withdrawal, they are instead mistaken for bank robbers and handed $18,000 in cash. 01.22: Dance With Me, Herman - February 18, 1965 In order to accompany Marilyn to her school dance, Herman decides to take up dancing lessons, but the dance instructor turns out to be a crook. 01.23: Follow That Munster - February 25, 1965 Herman sneaks out each night to train to become a detective. Lily suspects him of having an affair--and she hires the very detective agency where Herman is working to have him followed. 01.24: Love Locked Out - March 4, 1965 After Herman gets home late from an office party, Lily locks Herman out of their bedroom. When they are unable to reconcile, Lily and Herman seek counseling. 01.25: Come Back, Little Googie - March 11, 1965 Grandpa is under the impression that he has accidentally turned Eddie's friend Googie into a monkey. 01.26: Far Out Munsters - March 18, 1965 A rock group called The Standells pays the Munsters an exorbitant fee to use their house for the weekend. But the Munsters are unable to adjust to the cleanliness of their hotel, and they return home and find a wild party. At the party the Standells perform a cover of The Beatles's "I Want to Hold Your Hand," Herman improvises a beatnik poem, and Lily sings the English folk-song "He's Gone Away" while playing the harp. 01.27: Munsters on the Move - March 25, 1965 In order to accept a promotion, Herman has to shuffle his family off to Buffalo. Eddie refuses to go. Grandpa has already sold the house to a wrecking company, so the Munsters have no choice but to wage war. 01.28: Movie Star Munster - April 1, 1965 A pair of con artists want to stage a phony accident as an insurance scam. When they stumble upon Herman, they realize they have found the perfect patsy. 01.29: Herman the Rookie - April 8, 1965 Leo Durocher, third base coach of the Los Angeles Dodgers, needs a power hitter for his team. When he gets conked on the head by one of Herman's line drives from eight blocks away, he believes he has his man. 01.30: Country Club Munsters - April 15, 1965 The Munsters win a membership to the highly exclusive Mockingbird Heights Country Club, but the membership board wants to get a close look at the family to see if they meet the club's standards. 01.31: Love Comes to Mockingbird Heights - April 22, 1965 The Munsters receive $180,000 in gold doubloons from Uncle Gilbert in Transylvania. When their bank's assistant manager arrives to pick up the money for deposit, he falls for Marilyn. 01.32: Mummy Munster - April 29, 1965 Herman arranges to meet Marilyn at the natural history museum. But he accidentally gets himself locked inside an Egyptian sarcophagus where a sleeping pill he had taken earlier kicks in. 01.33: Lily Munster, Girl Model - May 6, 1965 Feeling useless, Lily searches for a job. She lands a position as a fashion model, causing Herman to become wildly jealous and transform himself into a swinging playboy. 01.34: Munster the Magnificent - May 13, 1965 Eddie volunteers Herman as a performer for his school's talent night. Since Herman has no discernible talent, Grandpa conjures up a pair of magic ballet shoes that will make him a gifted dancer, but Eddie already has him billed as a magic act. 01.35: Herman's Happy Valley - May 20, 1965 Herman purchases 10 acres in Happy Holiday Valley through a magazine ad. It turns out to be a patch of wasteland in a broken-down ghost town, so the Munsters absolutely adore it. 01.36: Hot Rod Herman - May 27, 1965 Believing that his father is the greatest driver in the world, Eddie volunteers Herman and his car, the Munster Koach, for a drag race. 01.37: Herman's Raise - June 4, 1965 Egged on by Lily, Herman demands a raise from his boss, Mr. Gateman. He is promptly fired. Fearing Lily's reaction, he pretends still to be going to work, when he is actually trying out new jobs. 01.38: Yes, Galen, There Is a Herman - June 10, 1965 Herman saves the life of a young boy, Galen, by bending the bars his head is stuck between. They become close friends, but Galen's parents think Uncle Herman is a figment of the boy's imagination. Category:Season Guides